Two halfs make a whole
by Turtlefan141
Summary: As the couples have their off springs, they find out just how hard it is. Yet as their lives go on, they meet familiar faces. Will the mothers and fathers have to bring the weapons out of retirement to protect their ever growing family?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's the sequel! As you can guess from the summery there's going to

be little Hamatos soon! Just wait! Btw- this is 5 years later, so they are all

about 21.

Lucy's POV

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." Leo said between kisses. It was our 1 year

anniversary. Raph and Rox, despite having been together the least amount of

time, had tied the knot a 2 years ago, with Mikey and Donnie having followed his example 6 months later. They ended up having a double wedding. We had people coming from other dimensions, other planets, it was brilliant to see the turtles with so many people who cared for them. Leo and I got married only a year ago but it has been brilliant.

I heard footsteps and turned to find my sisters walking into the lair.

"Wish me luck." Rox said before running up to get and Raph's room.

I looked to my remaining sisters, as did Leo, with a puzzled look.

"WHAT?!" Raph's voice roared from upstairs.

"What the heck?" I said to my chuckling sisters

"Rox just got back from the ultrasound, they're having-" Danni started.

"TRIPLETS?! BLOODY HELL!" Raph's voice once again roared.

Both Leo and I stood there in shock, eyes wide.

Raph and Rox were having triplets. To quote a soon-to-be father, bloody hell.

Raph's POV

Fuck. Triplets. I am having triplets. It still doesn't sound right. I mean, I knew Rox was pregnant and that it was about 18 weeks or so, because she waited so long, but triplets?

"Do ya know what gender 'ey are?" I asked after apologising for my outburst.

"Yeah." Rox replied. "2 boys and a girl."

"2 boys an' a girl." I repeated, half dazed.

"You wanna name the guys and I'll name the girl?" Rox surgested.

"Sure." I said with a smile. "Umm…is Harvey a name?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I remember Mikey pointing out an a'vert for Harvey's or somethin'."

"Ok." Rox said with a small laugh. "Harvey it is. I've always liked Georgina."

"Harvey an' Georgina. What about the other one."

"I don't know."

"'either do I, my mind is at max. Wait. What about that, Max.

"I like it. Georgina, Harvey and Max Hamato."


	2. Chapter 2

Rox's POV

Ok, I was now 4 months along and I have to say, the triplets were not being kind. I sat back on the couch and relaxed. Believe me, I needed to relax. Though its kind of hard when your stomach's as big as a fricking elephant. Raph said I looked as beautiful as always, even when I was cranky. Which to be honest, was quite often. My temper plus crankiness equals everyone but Raph taking at least 10 steps away.

Still, to think, in 5 months I'll would have 3 little kids in my arms instead of in my stomach.

The girls were really supportive, Lucy the most. They helped me with everything from painful hour-long cramps to the simplest things like getting out if bed. I didn't like having to have all this help though. It made me feel defenceless.

"You ok?" Raph asked as he walked up to me. He was asking that around 10-12 times a day. It was lovely to see he cares but it got on my nerves like mad.

"I'm fine." I said smiling. Then my smile grew bigger. "They're kicking."

"Really?" Raph asked.

"Sure are." I replied. I took his hand and put it on my stomach.

"Wow." Raph said, a little dazed.

Then a though came into my mind. "Umm...Raph?"

"Yeah Rox?"

"What if, when they're born, they have green skin or a shell or something like that? How'll I be able to explain that?"

Raph smiled. "Don't worry. About 3 years ago, when we realised we'd pro'ably be getting serious, Don ran some tests. He said that if we ever did have kids, they'd be 'uman."

"How does that work out?"

"Well, he said somethin' like our DNA ain't strong enough 'cause its got so much mutagen in it. The kids'll have mutagen in 'em but they'll have human DNA. No green skin, no shell, nothin' that ya won't be able to explain."

"Donnie's a real smart guy." I commented.

"And don't you forget it!" Donnie shouted from the lab, which just made us laugh.

Mikey's POV

I couldn't believe it. Lets face it, 6 years ago we didn't think that love was possible. Now there was gonna be kids here?

Did that mean that Megan and I will have kids? I mean, I'm basically still a kid myself. I know I'm 21, but it's not like I act it.

I decided to go ask Leo about it. He's the oldest in the house now.

I knocked lightly on the door. You didn't need to bang like you do on Raph's. Leo's a very light sleeper. There was some commotion from inside the room before Leo open his door.

"Yes Mikey?" He said, still half asleep.

"Umm...can I talk to you? In private?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure."

We went inside. Leo's room is like, majorly organised. The posters are all aligned, the book are in order if size, even his Katanas on his bookshelf are perfectly straight in their holders.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asked as he motioned for me to sit down next to him.

"Well...you know there's gonna be kids here?"

"Yeah?"

"It makes me wonder, what about me and Megan. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Megan but, what happens if we have kids. Lets face it, I'm not the most mature."

Leo smiled. "But that's what'll make you a great dad. The fact that you're so childlike yourself will make you a hit with the kids."

I smiled myself. "You think so?"

"I know so."


	3. Chapter 3

Danni's POV

I starred at the test, not believing it.

Pregnant.

How was Donnie going to take it? I mean, we had the triplets coming in 3 months, now I'm pregnant.

Thanks a flippin' lot Mother Nature.

I knocked on the lab door. Donnie was hunched over some project. I swear, I met him when he was 15. 6 years later he hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey Donnie." I said as I walked in.

Donnie turned and smiled as he saw me. "Hi Danni. What's up?"

"Umm...can I talk to you?"

Donnie frowned, got up and took my hand. "Sure, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

Donnie didn't say anything fit a few minutes before a massive smile plastered over his face.

"That's brilliant." He said.

"Really?"

"Of corse. How do you feel?" He asked.

"A lot better."

Mikey's POV

"What do you think Donnie wants?" I asked everyone as we sat on the couch.

"Dunno, pro'ably wants to show us a project or somethin'." Raph answered.

"Danni wanted us to come too." Rox said, half asleep after being woken up from her nap, which Raph wasn't happy about.

Donnie came in from the lab with Danni, both smiling like mad.

"Ok? Now that you guys have the evil smile under control, could you please tell us why we're here?" I asked, ever so creeped out.

Donnie put an arm around Danni, his hand resting on her stomach.

"We're having a baby." Danni said.

There was a few moments if silence before all the girls, spare Rox, squealed in delight and smothered their sister in congratulations, questions and advise.

"Good going bro." I said, clasping a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Congratulations Donnie." Leo said.

"Don, if you have triplets too-" Raph started.

"I know," Donnie interrupted. "we're screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV

Rox was about 1 month away and Danni was a good 2 months onward. During that time Lucy and I seamed to be needed 24/7. Wether it was for advice, help or to simply get something, we never had anytime to ourselves. Though it's not like we could say no to them wanting their big siblings, but we did need some alone time. So after everyone had settled down in front of the tv, we said we were going topside. We ran before anyone could say otherwise.

"God, I feel like I'm 15 again." Lucy said once we were sitting on the rooftop.

"Since when did we sneak out when we were 15? I know Raph and Rox jumped rooftops a couple times a month though." I said.

"That's how they got their first kiss too." Lucy said to my surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"Rox came to me for advice afterwards." She said with a smirk.

"So did Raph."

"We really are the same family."

We kissed for a good few minutes, or at least it felt like that. When we broke apart the clock at the nearby church struck midnight.

I sighed. "We better get back." I said.

"Yeah." Lucy said, obviously disappointed.

When we got the manhole I could hear familiar shouting. The shouting of my brothers.

I groaned. "Can't they go 10 minutes without fighting?" I muttered.

Rox's POV

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph shouted.

"You're not the bloody boss of me!" Mikey protested.

"I bloody am!" Raph countered.

"Why don't you say that again." Mikey said.

"I'm the bo-" Raph started but Mikey jumped on him and held him in a headlock. We tried to get him off but his grip was as tight as hell.

"Mikey, let go!" I shouted at him.

"Mikey, get off him!" Donnie added.

"Mikey!" Megan added.

"Michelangelo, please." Raph gasped.

"Hamato di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni Michelangelo, what the fucking hell is going on here?!" Leo shouted as he ran into the lair.

Mikey's eyes went blank then he dropped to his knees, letting go of Raph who desperately tried to take a breath.

"I-I don't know what happened." He whispered, not making eye contact with Raph.

"Mikey..." Megan said softly.

"I just couldn't think. I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it, I didn't have control."

My face went white.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Raph said, having caught his breath.

"My water just broke."


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie's POV

"How? You're not due for another month." I said to Rox.

"True as that may be, my water just broke so can I get some fucking help with getting to a hospital?" Rox said.

"Take the shellraiser, we'll be there in a bit." Leo said, helping Raph up.

"I'll drive." Lucy said as they ran to the garage.

The distinctive sound of the shellraiser called out before gradually getting quieter.

"I'll grab our coats and hats." Mikey called before he started running the the hallway closet.

"You sure you're ok Raph?" Leo asked.

"Been better, but com'on fearless, I could be dyin' and I'd still go and see my kids be born." Raph said barly above a whisper.

"I'll call Casey and April." I said.

"April!" I called into the phone.

"Donnie, what's going on? Don't you know it's mid-"

"Rox's gone into labour, can you drive us to the hospital?"

There was a small gap of silence before April answered. "Give me 5 minutes."

I hung up and sank against the wall. In mere minutes the drama that had just happened was forgotten by everyone. Everyone but me anyway.

Growing up Mikey and I were always closest, so I knew better than anyone that Mikey was not acting himself. As if someone was controlling him. But that's impossible.

Right?

Raph's POV

I paced up and down the hospital maternity ward waiting room. In the background I could hear my brothers telling me to stop, like they had for the past 20 minutes. We were lucky that no one else was there, or we would've been ushered out by now. Not that it wasn't hard enough to get in, not that I blame the hospital for being suspicious about 4 guys in trench coats and fedoras wanting to see a woman who's giving birth. They had to get one of the girls to come out and recognise us.

Leo came up to me and forcefully put me in a chair.

"Sit!" He commanded as if I were an animal. Wait.

"Hamato Raphael?" A doctor called as he walked in.

I almost jumped up from my chair. "Yeah?"

The doctor came forward. "I'm not going to lie Mr Hamato, one premature child is 50/50 but triplets... We were certain they weren't going to make it."

I tensed up.

"But those kids," the doctor continued with a laugh. "they're fighters. They weren't giving up any time soon."

"That's my kids." I said, finally smiling.

"Come in through. All of you." He said, looking over my shoulder to my awaiting brothers and friends.

We walked down the hallway. By some of the doors there were balloons reading either 'its s boy!' or 'its a girl!' on the front of a pink or blue balloon. I almost laughed when I saw our room. There were 3 balloons, 2 for boys and one girl.

I followed the doctor in and was met with my wife, cradling our sons, our baby girl in a cot next to her.

"Hi." She whispered horsely.

"How ya doin'?" I asked.

"Fine. The babies gave me quite a scare though."

"Yeah, but they're fighters." I said with a smile.

"That, and Harvey wrapped Max's umbilical cord around his neck." Rox replied with a weak chuckle.

"Hey," I said, taking both the boys. "be nice ta each other."

"Not that we have a lot of experience with brothers playing nice Raph." Leo added.

"Point taken." I says with a nod before looking to the doctor. "So, who's oldest?"

"This little girl right here." He said, stroking her cheek. "The one in your right is the middle and left is the youngest."

"Who had their cord 'round 'is neck?"

"Left."

"Guess you're Max then." I said, bouncing the baby in my arm while glancing at Rox, who simply nodded.

A soft crying made me sharply turn my head, just to find Georgina turning in her cot.

"I got her." Donnie, who was the closest, said before picking her up and bobbing her up and down. "Shhh Georgina. Shhh." He muttered.

I looked back at my remaining child with a smile.

"That just leaves you Harvey." I said.

"Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Mike?"

"You know that none of us are gonna get any sleep for a while right?" He said with a smirk.

"I know." I said with a smile. "But I wouldn't change it for the works."


	6. Chapter 6

Megan's POV

It had been a 3 months since Rox and the triplets (or as Mikey calls them 'the terrifying 3') came home and already 2 out of 3 of then were through the night, much to our relief. Max went through on night one, Georgina night 13. It was only Harvey who seamed to be keeping us up, which increased their parents tempers, which increased Mikey's amount of wacks upside the head.

Which was why he was wearing a football helmet as he cooked breakfast. I almost laughed when I saw him.

"What?" Mikey said as he turned around. His eyes were just high enough up his head so that he could see. "It's either this, or let Raph make my head blue, black and green."

"Don't worry about that Mike." Raph said as he walked into the kitchen, Georgina in one arm, Max in the other.

"Why?" Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Harvey went through the night." Rox said, cradling said son.

"Thank god." Mikey muttered, removing his helmet.

I walked up to Raph and lightly ruffled Max's turfs of brown hair. He slowly opened his eyes. They were a rich blue, similar to Leo's mask. He smiled at me with a toothless grin, to which I could help but chuckle softly at.

"He sure is cute." I said. I turned to Georgina, who was snuggling into Raph's plastron. "Daddy's little girl I'm guessing?"

"I have no idea." Raph stated. "But I hav' to say, she's probably gonna be tough when she's older."

"What makes you say that?" Mikey asked as he walked over to Harvey and stroked his cheek, who then proceeded to bite his hand.

"She has ta deal with that." Raph answered as Mikey yelped in pain.

"No Harvey." Rox scolded. "You ok Mikey?"

"Yeah." Mikey said, shaking his hand. "I'll be fine. Why'd he gave to get a tooth so early?"

We all laughed, even the kids.

Danni's POV

I groaned as I got up, now I knew how Rox felt. It had been 5 months now. The baby boy inside of me was calm, but the morning sickness wasn't.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked as he woke up.

"I'm fine sweetheart." I said as perky as I could manage.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked me.

"That'd be perfect Donnie. " I replied with a smile.

Donnie walked out and returned in not much longer than a minute with a cup of green tea.

"Thank you." I said after a sip.

"How is he?" Donnie asked, a hand on my stomach.

"He's fine." I sighed happily. "How ate you doing on the nursery?"

"Good. I think it should be ready in about a week." He answered.

"That soon?"

"Well, even though Harvey's through the night, I think Raph and Rox will sleep better when those 3 are out of their room."

"Good point." I said with a chuckle, remembering Raph having attacked Leo the day before because of his crankiness. Leo showed Raph not to mess with him, no matter what.

"I'm going to fit it with 6 cots. I'll take 2 out once the triplets are old enough. I figured that, since there are so many unused rooms, that every kid someone has can have their own room." Donnie added.

"Yes, something tells me that we should separate Max and Harvey, especially after what happened at birth. Georgina should have her own privacy too." I said.

"That's what I thought." Donnie replied.

"Our son should have privacy too." I added.

"What should we call him?" Donnie asked.

"How about...Albert?" I recommenced after some thought.

"Perfect. Hamato Albert, our own little Einstein." Donnie stated.


End file.
